The Secrets Of Charlie May
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Charlie is your avrage 16 year old girl, besides the fact that shes a spy. During her latest mission at Camp green Lake she meets a certian D-Tenter that she might just fall in love with. But what happens when the head spy finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**( now I just was reading another HOLES fanfict. and I read that her name was also Charlie. Now by no means an I 'Jacking' this character I only like that name :) Now anywho. This is my 1st ever fan fiction GASP! ((I have other storys on Quizilla however they are less experienced in writing)) So I would really appriciate it if you could review that would be lovley. I want to add a newsies story just an FYI...uhh **

***I dont own Holes! Or any of the Characters just Charile May***

I pressed my palm into the vinyl chair.

"Now are you sure you want to do this Ms. May"

"Yes" I nodded my head. The fake trial had been going on forever. My story? I had broken into the bankers house and stole his TV and stuff. The judge slammed his gavel on the podium and the guards grabbed me and stuck me in cuffs. Honestly I was an innocent person. As clean as a whistle, I was doing this for the sake of the state. I was going to Camp Green Lake to Spy.

The bus ride was long and hot. I had to make everything believable, that I was a criminal, I had to dig holes and that I was defiantly not a spy. No one but the government knew I was a spy, not the cop that was watching me from behind his glasses or the bus driver. Not the warden or camp councilors. The bus came to a stop and a bunch of boys gathered around. All boys.

"Get up!" The cop yelled and tossed my bag at me, I barley caught it.

"Hey Hey hey! I have fragile items in here!" I picked up my brief case from the floor. They were to believe that in this brief case was not my high tech spy gear. But art supplies, that I had convinced the judge to let me bring to calm me down. I had put my strawberry blond hair up in a pony tail and stepped out of the bus.

"What's cooking good lookin'" a guy yelled. I rolled my eyes at him, following the cop. Yes I was fully aware of all the eyes looking at me but no, I didn't care. I stepped into the main office.

"Lump check her bags" The man at the desk yelled to a large ugly boy.

"Whoa! Get your grimy hands off my stuff. I have a note form the judge stating that I have space issues and that touching my belonging will just provoke me" I flapped the paper onto the mans desk. "I'm Charlie by the way"

"Well Charlie, your at my camp now and you will respect me. My Name is Mr. Sir. And you will call me that" He spit sun flower seeds onto the floor.

"That's absolutely disgusting" I played with my nails and pretended to listen to his lecture. He handed me my new jumpsuits and an odd man began showing me around.

"And here is your tent Charlie. D-tent" He stopped, the tent was small and some boys stepped out.

"Hello boys this is your newest tent member Charlie. Show her respect" He walked away.

"Right then, I'm Charlie" I smiled and looked at all the boys my eyes lingering on the one with the tooth pick.

"I'm X-Ray, this is Arm Pit, zigzag, Zero, magnet, and this is squid." I nodded.

'Well Hiya, who wants to show me to my bunk?"

X-Ray smiled. "Follow me" My bunk was in between Squids and Magnets. I carefully slid my spy stuff under the bed making sure the lock was protected, and dropped my duffel bag on my bed.

'What's in the box Charlie?" Magnet asked.

"My Art stuff, and if I catch any of you near it or trying to open it I will personally cut your man hood off and feed it to the yellow spotted lizards." They all looked at me weird, zero backed away.

"Is that what you got sent in here for? Violence?" Zig asked.

"Yes, actually I abducted some people chopped up their body took the parts to Canada and fed it to the moose's" I was very sarcastic by nature, and this golden opportunity to be an actress was going to be brilliant for me.

"Really?" Magnet asked.

"No Sherlock, I stole some stuff" I laughed and pulled on my orange jump suit over my denim shorts and bright blue American Eagle tank top tying it around my waist to match the guys.

"Your mean" pit joked.

"Just devious" I smiled and a bell rang. I looked around. "Hello God, bless you for calling" The boys looked at me weird as I laughed at the inside joke form back home.

"Any way its dinner time" X put his arms around my sholders. After ignoring the stares from the other boys again I was sitting next to Squid. I looked down at the food.

"Where I'm from we eat actual solid food." I smiled and took a bite of the beans. After finishing my plate I smiled over at Squid.

"Hey"

"Hi" He spoke for the first time and I could hear his southern accent.

"Omg! I love your accent. Where ya from?"

"Texas" He smiled at me.

"You are officially my best friend" I giggled and pulled a few cookies wrapped in a napkin from my pocket.

"Where in hell did you get those?" X-Ray yelled.

"I stole them from Mr. Sir's office" I lied.

"Amazing" magnet laughed. I gave each of the boys a cookie, their was one left between Squid and I.

"Here" I smiled handing him the cookie.

'Dude it's your cookie you eat it" He passed it back to me.

"You just dug a huge hole, I'll survive" I passed it back.

"Fine" Squid, looked at me, our eyes locked his deep brown ones and my bright blue ones. "Uhhhh….Thanks" He said after a while.

"Yeah no problem" I mumble. This was not good.

X looked at Squid and I weird, he smirked "Cute". I blushed red and stood up to leave.

" I'm going to the tent" the boys nodded at me. The heat had multiplied by two when I got into the humid tent. I pulled off my bright orange suit and pulled on flip flops.

"Hey." Squid said from the door. I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Oh Hey squid" I said as he sat next to me on my cot.

"You like to read?" He smiled his adorable smile.

"Yeah," I flipped the book over so he could see the cover.

"Shakespeare" He looked into my eyes again, as if he was trying to see my secret.

"So Squid, tell me about your self" I pulled my legs under me, and rested my palms on squids knees.

"Uhh, I'm 16" (he might not be in the movie and book I don't care tho)

"Me too!" I smiled.

"My name is really Allen"

"I like it" I smiled and started humming Fur Elise.

"What are you humming?"

"Fur Elise" I pretended squids knee was a Piano and played the song. HE watched my delicate fingers that were craving the smooth keys.

"Classical piano music?" He smirked and pulled his legs up onto the cot.

"Yes, I have a grand Piano, I love to play" I continued to humm the song.

"You're a nerd"

"Am not!" I giggled.

"What are your grades like?"

"All A's" I blushed, I was very proud of my grades, but squid was different.

"Nerd!" He laughed. I lightly pushed him and he pushed back. I tickled his sides. "That's how you want to play" He laughed and pushed me back on the bed. Squid had his knees on either side of his body. I was giggling and squirming as squid laughed a musical laugh.

"Well well" A voice said from the door. Squid and I jumped away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Ok wellll idk if im really satisfied with this chapter but it dips into Magnets and Charlies friendship....... thanks to every one that added me on story alerts it made me super excited and wanting to add a new chappie, so review on what you think of this chappter and tell me if im making Charlie to 'Perfect' thanks to thoses that reviewed I will deff put thank you to names next chapter) **

"Hey X-Ray" Squid said sitting down on his own bunk.

"What were you two up to?" X laughed as did the rest of D-Tent who was behind him.

"Nothing" I laughed "You just whish you were Squid" I smirked at X. Squid was blushing. The sky had gotten dark while Squid and I had been talking.

"What ever" X-Ray rolled his eyes at me.

"Now get out I have to put my pj's on" I shoved them out and quickly slipped into my shorts and tank top pjs. "You can come in" I yelled.

"Out missy" X-Ordered. I left the tent and sat on the steps humming Moonlight Sonata. My eyes closed just focusing on the music and how I could from a play around it. That's what I really wanted to be in life, a director. Being a spy was awesome but I loved directing.

"Shhh" Some one interrupted my thoughts and put their hands over my eyes, and pulled me up in the dark.

"Hey beautiful" the voice said in my ear. Being a spy made me learn not to trust just anything so in a perfectly sane action I screamed and grabbed the person's hands and spinning them pinning their hands to their back. I looked up to face Magnet and blushed dropping his hands.

"I'm sorry" I smiled. I could have easily pinned him to the ground. Part one of Spy training was combat so I was a 5th degree black belt.

"It's ok" He looked at me oddly. "You can come in now" He followed behind me.

"Don't mess with Char, shell whoop your ass" He said to all the guys smiling at me. I slipped into bed making sure their were no spiders or bugs in between the covers.

"Night guys" I was suddenly sleepy.

"Night" they chorused, squid smiled at me. 'night' he mouthed before X turned the lights off.

A bell rang at an ungodly hour; I rolled over in my bunk pulling the covers over my head.

"Get up Nerd" Squid pulled on his jump suit.

"How about no" I mumbled.

"How about Mr. Sir. Will kill you if you don't" this time the voice belonged to X and he ever so rudely pulled the covers off me. "UP!" He yelled.

"Fine" I rolled off my bunk and into a standing position swaying slightly; I had never been a morning person. "Well out" I flicked my hands at the guys. 'My first day of digging' I sighed and pulled my jump suit on over my tank top. Squid and Magnet were waiting out side the tent for me. My ever so nourishing breakfast was toast with honey and butter on it. I grabbed a shovel and ate as we walked to the digging site.

"This is where you dig" Mr. P instructed.

'You mean to tell me, I'm supposed to dig right here on this dirt. That I am supposed to dig a hole in dirt!" (Huell Howser reference if you don't get it YouTube him) I laughed at my stupid joke and Mr. P grew angry.

"This is no time for games now get to digging" He turned and I began my hole and at the first water break I was only about 2 and a half feet into my hole. My hands were killing me and my shovel was stained with my red blood.

"You're a slow digger." Squid laughed as I stuck my tong out in reply.

'Never said I was fast" I got my water and began digging again. By lunch time I was 3 and a half feet down.

"Come on Nerd get some food" the guys called. I was guessing that nerd was my nick name now. I tired getting out of my hole but was unsuccessful because of my sore legs.

"Jump" Squid smiled from the top of my hole.

"Jerk help me up" Now I wasn't one to be a damsel in distress but it wasn't possible for me to get out of my hole in a timely manner. I stuck my hand out for squid and he pulled me up with ease for his small frame.

"Nice bloody hands" He said holding my palm open in his hand. He played with my fingers. I almost fainted this was the first time a guy had ever held my hand.

"I got you all bloody" I frowned whipping his hands on my suit.

"I don't mind" He smiled.

"Hey you two stop holding hands over there" Magnet yelled. I dropped squid's hand blushing. I walked to the truck and grabbed an apple.

"Nerd! Get a sandwich" Magnet ordered.

"I don't eat bologna" I stated.

"Nerd you need to eat" X tried handing me a sandwich.

"No" I bit into my apple and jumped into my hole sitting in its shade Squid jumped in sitting next to me.

"Charlie you need to eat" He said his brown eyes scanning my body.

"I'm fine" I a stubborn person, my stomach how ever was not as it growled loudly.

"Here" he ripped his sandwich in half.

"No Squid eat you own food" I pushed his hand away.

"Char, for me please" His eyes were deep and full of swirling emotions.

"Fine but just for you ok" I smiled and quickly ate the half trying not to barf it up. "Happy?" I asked

"Yes" He smiled and got out of my hole.

"The lord better bless I don't barf this all up" I gulped down some water to see Zig and Magnet shaking hands.

"I knew you guys were gay" I smiled

"Were shaking hands, stupid" Zig laughed.

"Sure" I smiled and continued digging. I was the last one done and Squid and magnet were sitting on the edge of my hole watching me struggle to get out.

"Almost" squid laughed evilly at me. I grabbed his leg and pulled him into my hole he crashed on top of me and magnet on top of him, and my shovel digging into my arm.

"Nice going Chica" Magnet got up then squid.

"Quiete la boca" (Be quiet basically) I shoved past him after getting out of my hole.

"Whoa! Chica your bleeding" Magnet grabbed my arm where the shovel had dug into.

"I'm fine" I smiled and pulled my arm from his fingers.

"You're bleeding everywhere" Squid looked pointedly at the floor.

"Ehh" I shrugged my shoulders and we walked into D-Tent. I ripped a piece of cloth and tied it around my arm.

'What happened to you" X asked

"Nothing my shovel just attacked me" I said as the dinner bell rang. We all headed to the dinning hall and grabbed the food that Lump had sloped onto my plate. I ate my food and sat bored.

"Suavemente!" I randomly yelled and Magnet answered back with,

"besame!" I laughed. "You know the song?" He asked.

"Yes I do" I stood up. "Care to dance Mr. Magnet"

"Sería mi honor hermoso" (it would be my honor beautiful).

"Un qué hombre joven fino" (what a fine young man). I laughed as Magnet sang the lyrics to the song and I sang the beat as we danced together. ( The song is Suavemente Besame YouTube it)

I laughed as I noticed every guy in the cafeteria was watching us. "Thank you Thank you!" I bowed and laughed. 'Now for my grand exit" I danced stupidly and ran out the door and to D-tent. I took a quick shower and Making sure that all my spy stuff was ready for tonight's mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Its a wee bit short I know but ive been uber busy hope you like it)**

I rolled off my bunk landing on the floor quietly. I looked making sure I hadn't woken any of the boys. I pulled my black case off the floor and plopped it on my bunk swiftly putting in the combo. It popped open and all my things were ready. I pulled on my tight black jumpsuit and black shoes tying my red blond hair up. I made sure my cameras, screwdriver, knife, activator and everything else was in my belt and snuck out of d tent. I ran quickly to the kitchen tonight I was only rigging the dining hall. I squatted at the back door and pulled a lock pick out of my belt and successfully and quietly opened the door. I rolled in and ran to the alarm which was going off. I quickly deactivated it and hid. Mr. Sir. and the warden ran in with flash lights.

"Who's in here?" Mr. Sir. Yelled, he frantically waved his flash light around.

"Who ever they were they ran" Warden sighed, "In the morning the whole camp will pay" She laughed as they walked out shutting the door behind them. I ran to the first camera and unplugged it doing the same for the other 4. I hooked up my cameras and microphones. I then took evidence pictures of the kitchen and voice notes. I plugged back in the camps cameras and ran to the door. I jumped behind a box when I saw a dark figure standing in the door way.

"Hello?" I was squid's voice. "Who's in here, you're going to get camp into trouble, just come out I won't rat on you"

I sat quietly tears streaming down my face for a reason unknown to me. Squid sighed and turned around leaving me. I waited a little while then ran back to camp quickly. I dropped my stuff behind the tent and wiggled out of my black jump suit and shoes my tank top and shorts under it. I would get my stuff in the morning before the boys waked up. I slipped into the tent. Hoping to be un noticed.

"Charlie what are you doing up" Squid said sitting up in his bed.

"I just went to the bathroom squid"

"Didn't you hear the alarms?" he was standing in front of me now leaning close so I could hear his breathing.

"Ohh yeah" I shrugged, he looked examined my face and narrowed his eyes at the tear streams.

"Were you crying?" He questioned.

"No" I tried to push past him but he grabbed my elbow.

"Don't lie to me Charlie" His voice was firm.

"I'm not Allen"

"I can tell you are" He was still holding me.

"tell me!"

"Fine squid I was crying ok! I was crying over you! Are you happy now?" I yelled I was crying again, I pushed past squid and left the tent. I could hear him behind me.

"Don't you dare follow me squid!" I turned and yelled waking up the tent. I grabbed my spy stuff and ran, and ran, and ran, stopping in a hole. I cried for lying to squid and I cried for falling in love with him. I finally went back to the tent and locked up my spy stuff and got into bed. And of course no sooner than I had laid down the bell rang. Magnet sat on the side of my bed.

"Hey get up Charlie" I growled and rolled out of bed and pulled on my orange jump suit. We were gathered at the "Library"

"Good morning juveniles" The Warden yelled. "Today will be hell thanks to the stupid child whom set off the alarm tonight. Today you will dig two holes" The camp emitted a groan and grabbed their shovels. I got to work quickly and was half way done with my first hole. I wobbled a little and fell back into my hole.


	4. Chapter 4

(**well :) thanks for reading and sorry it took so long for me to add. More on Charlie and Squids relationship here and and new character :0 Ohh umm yeah please review and such Thanks to lovley sos for reviewing and adding :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOLES! ONLY CHARLIE AND HQ AND FLAME **

* * *

I grunted and stood back up. Magnet and X watched me with hawk eyes. My stomach growled due to me skipping out on breakfast. I was dizzy so I propped my self on my shovel.

"You ok Chica?" Magnet yelled across to me.

"Yeah" I nodded and began digging again. At lunch time I gulped down my Ham and Cheese sandwich I looked over at Squid's hole. He hung his head not making eye contact with me. Magnet plopped down next to me.

"What's going on between you two?" He looked from Squid to me and back again.

"I, he, Nothing Mag"

"You will tell me" I shuddered when he said that; he sounded just like squid.

"I don't know"

"Char, you can tell me I'm your friend"

"Best"

"Best" He chuckled. I finished my hole quickly after that and got down to D-tent not walking with Zig like normal. I pulled on my bathing suit and took an ice cold shower. It felt amazing but boys were beginning to come back from digging so I briskly ran to the tent and pulled on black shorts and a hot pink tank top. I sat with my legs folded under my on my bunk and flicked on my IPod which surprised me with a message from HQ. My IPod was a messaging system for spy's to communicate with their head HQs.

'Hello Agent 733, you have done well with the dining hall surveillance, tonight you will rig the wreck room.'

I watched the screen intently when Magnet startled me.

"What's that?" In about two seconds I was sitting on my IPod.

"Nothing, just a video my dad and I made" I smiled and shoved my IPod into my bag.

"Why are you so secretive?" He sat next to me on my bunk.

"Am not"

"Are to!" he smirked I knew he would win this game.

"Whatever"

"So tell me about you and Mr. Allen" I felt my cheeks blush and I looked down.

"You like him" I didn't answer; I didn't think I had to. "I knew It, you like him you like him!" He sang.

"Shut up!" I laughed and pushed him. He shoved me back and I fell off the bed.

"Owwww Mag!" I laughed rubbing my head. Squid walked into the tent and looked at me his eyes flashed red and he glared at Magnet.

"You ok Char?" Magnet smiled a dopy smile at me.

"Yep I'm prefect!" I smiled and jumped up. "I'm going to the bathroom" I left the tent to the two angry boys. In the bathroom a boy walked up and eye balled me. I washed my hands and he just stared. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. His face was tan from digging and his arms and shoulders were muscular. Down his chin he had a burn mark, a dark scar. He watched my back as I left. I walked to the dinning hall and got in line with X. The boy from earlier walked in.

"Who's that X?"

"That's fire" he said picking up a tray.

"What did he do?"

"Tried to kill him self by lighting his house on fire, killed his parents instead"

"How old is he?"

"16"

"Wow" was all I came up with.

"Imma get some juice" I set my try next to X's on the table and walked to the juice bar.

"Hey babe" Flame put his hand on my waist.

"Stop" I said backing away. He followed me.

"Do you want a nice bruise because I can take care of that for you"

"He bugging you Char?" X stood up.

"No I got this" I smiled.

"If you are standing with in a 10 foot radius of me it gives me full permission to stick **your **foot up **your** ass" Flame moved closer to me his lips next to my ear.

"That's hot" He said seductively. I grabbed his arm and whipped him around and punched him in the face. I flipped him onto his back and put my dirty boot on his chest, and leaned down real close.

"Don't touch me" I growled in a menacing voice and sat down next to X.

"Your bad ass" X high fived me.

"SICKKKK" Zig fist pounded me sitting on my other side. Squid looked at me from across the table I smiled at him causing him to blush and look down at his tray.

"Charlie May" Mr P walked in dropped a package on my table and left.

"You're parents sent you food!" Zig had a huge smile. I unwrapped the package and shook my head.

'Nope, Jewelry" I pulled the silver sun necklace out of its package and X put it around my neck. This was weird no matter how beautiful, my parents were spy's too and we were always sent on different missions so the communications were minimal.

I tossed my trash away, and walked to D-Tent Squid walking behind me.

"Hey" I smiled up at him lost in his brown eyes.

"Hey Char" He rubbed his arm nervously. "Look do you like Magnet?" he was to concentrated on his shoes to see my expression.

"Squid is that a serious question"

"Yes"

"Well I don't he's just my friend a good friend"

"OK" He smiled at me and we walked into the tent.

Squid sat on my bunk and picked up the book I had rested on my pillow. 'Julius Caesar' He lied back after stripping down to his wife beater and shorts and I laid on his stomach. He was reading from my book and I drifted asleep. I awoke to a hand across my mouth. The tent was dark which meant everyone was asleep. I reached for squid but he wasn't their the person had successfully pulled me out of the tent and held a lighter to my neck. I bit down on his hand and he pulled away just long enough for me to scream, but not long enough to run. He dragged me to a hole and dropped me into it. I tried to scramble up but the person jumped in and pinned me down.

"Stop!" I ordered. The person got down to my level his face in mine.

"Were watching you"

"Get away" I growled. Reached out to punch him but he caught my fist and took a knife to my neck and arm blood gushing from both new cuts. On the blade of the knife I caught a glimpse of an inscription it was a snake in flames with WS on it. 'Winthrop spy's' the bad spy's the evil spy's. The boy jumped out of the hole his orange jump suit catching in the moon light.

~10 min later

"Charlie" Squid was holding me bridle style. I looked up at his beautiful face pinched with worry for me.

"Squid it hurts" I mumbled and buried my head in his chest.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know" I was crying now.

"Are you sure" he had set me on the sink in the bathroom and was dabbing at my neck with a wet cloth.

"We need to tell Mr. P" squid was whispering to me his head so close to mine I could feel his breath on my bloody neck.

"NO squid"

"Why not"

"Because I don't want to go home" _I love you_ I thought the last part.

"Good" squid smiled and helped me off the sink and back to the tent. The image from the mirror filled my mind. My lips and cheeks were purple from being hit. My neck burned and was bloody. Squid helped me into my bunk and pulled the covers over my body.

"Night" Squid touched my cheek.

"Squid stay with me" I pulled his hand. He nodded lying next to me on top of the covers me under. He rubbed the back of my hand and I fell asleep my hand in his.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you danie568 for adding this as a favorite, and reviewing if I forgot you, you can yell at me its ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own holes…if I did well I would totally have a party )

I felt sick to my stomach the next morning but I was not going to be babied, plus I had to rig the wreck hall tonight. I slipped out of the bed laughing at squid who had fallen off the bed in the night. I pulled on my jump suit and boots and walked with magnet to breakfast.

"Ummm Charlie?" Magnet looked at me strange.

"Hmm" I ripped off a piece of toast and popped it into my mouth.

"What happened to you last night? We heard you yell then you were missing and squid went looking for you and, and now your all bloody and-"

"Magnet I'm fine really, I'm a strong girl and I don't want any babying ok"

"Yeah fine" He smiled at me hip bumping me as a bus pulled into the camp.

"Fresh meat!" Everyone yelled. I giggled at them and ran to the holes looking for clues from last night" I looked around the hole that I was attacked bye. Something caught in the sunlight. A coin from the attacker lied in the sand. I picked it up and pocketed it, resting it right next to my pocket knife. I'm a good liar and an even better sneak. The warden's car drove up and stopped next to me.

"Get in" She instructed. I did as I was told and hopped in her car. She looked at my neck and face taking in the bruising and cut.

"I have some questions for you" she said after a moment of silence

"Ok" I nodded as we stepped into her house. (The wardens a fast driver)

"Do you know who did this to you?" she sat on the couch next to me and handed me a cup of water.

"No" I answered honestly, sipping the water enjoying the air conditioning.

"Well until your healed you will be cleaning the wreck room instead of digging."

"Thank you" I nodded ready to stand and escape her evil eyes.

"Who found you?"

"Squid…I mean Allen" I traced the opening of my cup with my finger. The warden nodded and picked up her phone.

"Get Allen down here and quickly" She snapped her phone on the receiver and looked at me.

"Now Charlie I want you to understand in no way are we letting you off easy you will be watched."

"I know mam" Now what was going though my head at this moment was 'Crap, watched this is not my first risky mission. When the boss said that this would be an easy job I thought sure what the heck why not. Now I have my life threatened and I've fallen for someone and hard'

"And hard what?" Warden looked at me oddly.

"Nothing, Nothing warden" I smiled and squid walked in taking off his hat reveling his brown hair messy from sleep which was ever so sexy. I cursed my self and looked away.

"Yes warden"

"Squid come sit next to Miss Charlie" she patted the small amount of space next to me. Squid plopped down his sent flew though my head making me want to faint. His hand was practically on my thigh, he rubbed his finger on my hand where warden couldn't see. I spotted the piano across the room. My fingers tapped on my leg, the warden smiled at me.

"You play?"

"Yes" I nodded and looked at Squid our eyes caught and I stared, stuck in a trance. 'Look away' I urged my self, but I couldn't. The corner of Squids lip curled into a smirk and he turned away. The warden went on with questions the annoying ones and the odd ones. When it was all over it was lunch time. The warden handed us shower tokens and a lunch pass to the dinning hall. Squid sat with me and ate before heading back to the tent.

"I don't want you out of my sight" Squid instructed me. I looked at him the whole cabin upside down due to me hanging off my bunk.

"Ohh well" I smiled and sat up right.

"What are you hiding" Squid asked.

"Nothing lord why does everyone ask me that?" I fell back and my knife fell out of my pocket. Squid was too fast and he had it in his hand before I could even register it fell.

"Where did you get this!" He yelled.

"Get what" I snatched it out of his hand.

"Give it back to me" he held his palm out.

"No" I hated this about squid he was so demanding so over protective.

"Char. Please you're going to get hurt, I'm sure you can't even handle this knife."

"Don't be so sure of that Allen" I smirked and tossed the knife across the room open the blade spinning and sticking into one of the posts. Squid looked at me gob smacked. "I'm not a baby, I can defend my self"

"Ohh yeah! Look at your self I'm not so sure you can" Squid had his hand on my neck, not to harm me but to show off my newly formed scab.

"Please don't touch me" I growled. I had to been PMSing or something I was wee bit on the testy side. He dropped his hand letting it fall on my waist sending tingles up my side.

"What did I do?"

"I hate being treated like a small child" I looked down.

"I don't want to treat you like a small child, but I care about you Charlie. When you got here I didn't know what to think. I…." I looked up to meet his eyes but caught his lips. The room was spinning, this was my first kiss. I closed my eyes getting over the shock; squid wrapped his arm around my waist his hand holding mine. My hand cupping his cheek, we fit perfect together. The room was spinning like crazy I could see mars and the sun I was in space. I had to pull away but I didn't want to.

"Ahheemm" Zigzag cleared his thought in the door way and squid and I jumped apart.

"WOOOOOOO!" Magnet yelled, clapping squid on the back. The boys filled in and a small boy only about 15 stood in the door way.

"Uhhh guys, you seemed to have forgotten something" I gestured to the kid.

"Ohhhh umm yeah this is the new guy Stanley" X looked at him. "That's your bunk" he pointed at the empty bed next to Zero's. Stanley looked at me, well more like stared.

"Want to stare at me some more or would you rather me glue your eyes to the wall" I rolled my eyes at him and detached my knife from the post. The guys looked at me odd, I just shrugged.

"Not even going to ask where you got that"

"Yeah don't" I smiled at magnet. Stanley looked at me oddly and sat on his bunk like an out cast. I really didn't care he bothered me. (Sorry Stanley lovers )

"Sooo Squid Charlie tell me what's going on?" Zigzag sat next to me on the floor.

"Uhh" Squid rubbed the back of his neck both of our cheeks reddening.

"I don't know" I smiled.

'Tell us abut your self Charlie since you never do" Magnet hit me on the arm.

"I don't know what to tell you, why you don't interrogate the new kid" X contemplated the idea then looked back at me.

"Naw, we talked to him at digging today"

"So you and…squid are going out?" Stanley pondered.

"Ummm" Thankfully the dinner bell rang. Dinner was quite strange with the boys giving squid and I weird looks. But thankfully all questions were to the new kid. His whole persona bugged me he was so naïve. So I ate my mush in total silence which was odd for me but kind of nice. I surveyed the dining hall for a suspect in the attacking. Only two people caught my eye, Flame and this other creepy guy. I could have possibly picked out Flame because he had attacked me but who really knew you know what they say about a woman's intuition. Zigzag kicked me from under the table.

"Why hello to you too" He smirked at me. "What you weirdo?"

"Nothing" He looked away and then back again.

"So you just decided to kick my leg, this a new hobbies or something" I rolled my eyes at him. We finished dinner and walked back to the tent. Zero crashed quickly so did a few of the other boys like pit the new kid and Magnet.

"I don't want you going out to the bathroom at night" Squid pulled off his jump suit.

"Ummm ok well try telling that to my bladder" I shook my head.

"I agree Charlie its not safe I mean look what happened last time, since you got here crazy things have been happening at night" X sat on his bunk.

"Ok well you don't have any say over me, so I'll be going to bed now" I crawled into the itchy sheets and tried to fake sleeping but squid made that impossible.

"Can I talk to you Charlie?" I turned over in my bunk.

"Yeah?"

"I uhhh, the kiss" He faltered and blushed.

"Yeah"

"I like you Charlie"

"I like you too Allen"

"Do you want to, be together?"

"I, yeah I do"

"Cool. And I really care about you and that's why I don't want you going out. " It was probably the lamest asking me to date way ever. But it was adorable. Better than an old spy guy I used to know. Brice, he was very hunky and a top spy but he was a total jerk we had to do a mission together once. He tired to kiss me and I practically ripped his head off. Squid began mumbling in his sleep which meant he was asleep. I rolled out of bed and pulled on my spy suit. Picked the usual out of my bag and shoved it in it correct places on my belt. Squid moved in his sleep startling me so I tossed my self to the floor.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to squid hoping he wouldn't hear "I love you" And with that I was out of the tent and running to the wreck room. (cue pain that I'm used to- by Depeche mode …seriously listen to it while reading totally adds to the mood –my inspiration for this chapter-)

I ran though the dirt past warden's cabin looking in the windows noting the gun on the wall. I stopped at the wreck room door and unlocked it. I knew that this didn't have an alarm so I kicked the door in and rigged it up. Smiled satisfactorily before turning to leave, when I was trapped a knife to my neck. I twisted and jammed the guy into the wall pulling my own knife out.

"Who are you and who do you work for"

"Dynett (I know different form pervious chapters but idc I like this better)

"And what are you doing here?" I growled showing the knife closer to the boys neck.

"Time"

"What's your name?"

"You'll never know" The boy chuckled and tossed me to the floor, sending us into an all out brawl. I kicked the guy in the back sending him to the floor in the moon light. I almost caught a glimpse of his face if a figure wasn't standing in the door way. I acted quickly and jumped into the corner. The intruder walked into the room and ran to the boy on the floor that I did a pretty good job of blooding up.

"Where is she?" the new one asked. This surprised me two there was two boys against me.

"I think she went over there" The one I had knocked out was standing now pointing over to me. The pair walked over to the box I was hiding behind. The new one seamed familiar to me though something in his voice. I ran then and quickly out of the room. The new one caught my arm and spun me into him. His eyes found mine and I had the shock of my life.

"Zigzag?"

(**So what did you think my lovelies? I know I haven't added in FOREVER! (ha-ha sandlot) ok I"m really going to stop with my outside inferences now. Any way…..this other killer the one she knocked out I want to hear from you! What do you think who is it…or who shall it be?) **


	6. Chapter 6

**( **Sorry I don't update fast its annoying isn't it! Thank you to everyone who commented and added –booknookgurl, .door1009, Here we go

Ohh I don't own holes sadly ohhh** this chapter is rated ****T!)**

"Zigzag?" I yanked my arm from his hand. And stood their in shock.

"Charlie dear little Charlie" He smiled at me.

"Your not crazy your acting this whole time you tricked me!"

"I'm a spy its what I do I trick people, same as you look what you doing to poor little Allen he loves you so much and your playing him like a game" Zigzags words were like venom.

"How dare you say that" I reached back to slap him but my wrist was caught by the other guy.

"Not a good idea" He chuckled.

"Who are you" I spun around to him. "Flame how did I know?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know Squids not going to be happy when I tell him about you" Zig laughed.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Aww sweetheart I would though" he stepped closer to me running his finger up my side and under my shirt. I flicked the other guy off me and kicked Zig in the chest sending him flying to the wall.

"You're strong" he chuckled. I pulled my knife out of my belt and held it to his neck.

"You tell squid and I will kill you. I've killed people before and have no problem adding you to the list." I slid the knife down his cheek which began dripping red. He looked at me with flaming eyes.

"Your not getting away with this Charlie May" He yelled at my back as I walked away.

"Neither are you" I chuckled pressing the button that activated the alarm to the wreck hall and walking back to D-tent.

The next morning Magnet woke me up "We cant find Zig!" He yelled.

"Calm down I'm sure he's fine" I said changing into my orange digging suit.

"Hey char" Squid said slipping his arm around my wasit.

"Hey Squid" I smiled up at him.

"About that kiss"

"What about it?" I was worried.

"I umm I wish it, do you," He was struggling for words.

"Yes squid"

"Doyouwanttobemygirl?" He said everything so fast I was glad I could understand him.

"Yes" I smiled at kissed under his chin"

"Good" He smiled and we arrived at the digging spot. Zigzag finally arrived later that day scowling at me a new scab on his cheek from where I cut him.

"Dude where were you!" Magnet yelled taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Talking to the Warden" Zig shrugged.

"Well did you hear about Charlie and Squid?" Magnet smiled at me.

"No what?" Zigzags voice rose with anticipation.

"Their together" Magnet hollered happy.

"Are they now?" Zigzag looked at me and cocked his eyebrow and smirked. "That's great" I knew this was his plan something bad was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty. That day as we walked back from digging squid held my hand his was warm and strong and mine small and cool. We ate dinner all laughing together even caveman who I finally accepted into the group. When we got back to the tent x sat squid and I down next to each other.

"Now that you two are together we need to talk" X was completely serious.

"About?" I asked.

"Due to the lack of resources here that teen couples use…"

"Ohhh god X are you talking about condoms?" Allen fell back on the cot.

"Yes and you know what you use condoms for and I'm just saying I don't want to be an uncle"

"X, I'm not going to do THAT with squid ok clam down" I laughed. "I'm waiting till I'm married." I rolled my eyes and left the room.

It had been two weeks since x had the talk with Squid and I and the most we had done was kiss on the cheek.

I was sitting in between Magnet and Squid on the couch in the wreck room.

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" Magnet asked bumping me with his elbow.

"Yes" I smiled slyly "Its tomorrow"

"Ohhh" He smiled at me and we headed back to the tent.

That night I went to bed early tired from digging. I still had one room to hook up the Main office. That would be a tricky job, especially now with Zig and Flame.

Squids had was over my mouth at 11:45 that night smiling at me.

"Come on he beamed." And I followed him into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**( I know that it took me for ever to update but I'm stuck on chronicles of Narnia right now so yeah) **

I followed squid around the tent and out side.

"What is it squid?"

"Its Midnight which means its your birthday" he beamed at me. I smiled at him and looked at our interlocked hands.

"I love you" He said wrapping his hands around my waist. I couldn't say I loved him back even though I wanted to so badly but after I rigged the last room I was supposed to go home and be sent on a mission. He kissed my cheek and looked at me for my answer. So I kissed him and kissed him hard on the lips with all the love I had for him. He pulled me closer. I couldn't ignore the fireworks that were going off In my head the ones that I'm sure he felt too.

"Squid I can't" I whispered and pulled away, running back to the cabin and crashing on my cot in a ball drenched in tears. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Magnet was sitting on the end of my cot.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure because Squid came in here last night not to long after you hes a wreck he still is he wont even talk to me and I'm his best friend Charlie his BEST Friend!" Magnet slammed his fist on my cot.

"I'm sorry Magnet, I don't know what's wrong" It took every ounce of power in me but I left the room and picked up my shovel and dug so fast my hands were bleeding. I skipped dinner since none of the guys were talking to me. I ran to the tent and picked my communicator out of my spy stuff.

"Yes Agent?"

"Ill be finished tonight please come pick me up tomorrow" I said trying to keep a happy accomplished face.

"And what about the other spys?"

"I'll take them out tonight"

"Is everything ok agent you seem sad like you're tying to hurry things along while two weeks ago you wanted everything to go slowly"

"Yes, everything's fine" I faked a smiled and HQ confirmed tomorrows time with me and I put everything away. I packed my things and sat on my bunk crying and crying holding squid's dog tag in my hand. The boys arrived again and I pretended to sleep soon slipping on my black jump suit and tried slipping out of the tent when a hand enclosed around my wrist. I turned to face Zigzag.

"Let go of me Zigzag" I hissed.

"Awww are you finishing so soon? You know that means you'll never see your lovely Squid again" He pulled out a knife and walked over to squids bunk.

"Say bye Charlie" Zigzag smiled at me he pulled the knife down Squids neck a line of drippy cool liquid ran down his throat.

"Stop!" I yelled as squid woke up. "I'll do any thing Zigzag any thing please don't touch Squid" I said stepping closer to zig.

"Any thing?"

"Yes" I noticed I was crying.

"Come here Charlie" Zig said he was wearing his colors the whole tent was awake now watching this happen as squid held his neck. I walked close to Zig and he wrapped me up in a choke hold and held the knife to my neck. "Tell them Charlie tell them who you are"

"No"

"Come on Charlie you and I have both killed people you know I'm not afraid to kill you"

"You wouldn't" I struggled.

"Tell them" He tightened his grip and the other boys tried to get me but that only made him pull harder.

"I'm, I'm a spy" I whispered.

"Ohh dear that's against spy code isn't it Charlie, you know what happens when you say that" Zig cooed I'm my ear. He kissed my ear lobe and Squid tensed.

"Don't" Squid yelled.

"Aww your little lover boy doesn't like this" Zig laughed. He kissed my neck and let one of his hands drop to my shirt hem it trailed up my side. A chorus of stops came from the boys. Be he wasn't going to.

"Zigzag Stop!" I yelled and held the dagger up and slit his wrist. He let go of me but ran to grab me again. I was faster than him thankfully. He went for me again but I stopped him. "don't" I hissed. He leapt to squid and he sunk the knife into Squids shoulder blade. "ALLEN!" I yelled and leapt on top of him as the rest of d tent closed in on Zig.

"I'm sorry" I said to him.

"You're a spy?"

"yes and that's why that's why I couldn't love you"

"But do you?"

"Yes Allen I do" I said and kissed him both of us bloody messes. We kissed even harder than last night before a sharp pain was shot though my side.

"CHARLIE!" and every thing went black. I didn't wake up after that….. Ever I knew I knew that I had died.


	8. Chapter 8

**(OK after lots! Of bring her back reviews I shall do as told here is an epilogue ****)**

I was perched on the roof of an old building my gun in my hand my eyes locked on the enemy below. My red party dress was dragging on the floor and I was instantly missing my black jump suit from camp. Zig had been detained and HQ was at the camp in no more than 30 minutes and I was healed up and sent on my next mission I didn't even get to say by to Squid. I didn't realize a tear had streaked down my cheek till a man was standing behind me.

"Charlie dear its not like a good spy to turn their back on an old foe"

"Chambers" I hissed looking at him and hiding my gun behind me.

"I hear you locked up one of my good Spy's"

"I heard you were dead" I countered.

"Well dear we both heard wrong" Behind him was Zig who smiled at me evilly.

"Zigzag" I rolled my eyes. "God Chambers your so cliché"

"And you have a scar" He looking pointedly at my scar from Zig stabbing me.

"Lets just get this over with" I dropped my gun and with in 13 seconds had zig on the floor in pain. In the 19 days I had been away from camp I had trained hard I was twice a strong. But Chambers was a lot stronger. He punched me a few times and I staggered back whipping the blood from my lip.

"How tragic will it be for you to die on a roof?" I smiled grabbing my gun from behind me and pointing it at Chambers.

"And how about you falling off the roof in suicide because you miss your dearly beloved Allen"

"Don't say his name" I hissed it had taken me long enough to get over never seeing him they didn't need to bring him up.

"Awe you miss your little Allen" Chambers smiled at me stepping forward me stepping back.

"Awe you miss your finger" I said slicing his finger off with my knife.

"You little whore" Chambers spat in my face. I was standing at the edge of the roof now.

"What are you going to do about it?" I smiled. It didn't matter if he pushed me or if I fell HQ kept all info about Allen a secrete I would never see him again so it wasn't worth it.

"Say goodbye Charlie"

"Goodbye" I head a males voice that I recognized say behind me as I dropped. My hand was promptly caught and I looked up to meet squids eyes.

"ALLEN!" I screeched. He pulled me up and I promptly called HQ to get Chambers and Zigzag. "I missed you" I whispered into Squids neck as we walked down a hallway to get to the elevator.

"I missed you too" He said kissing me on the lips with a huge surge of passion. He slammed me into the wall with his kiss and I laughed and pulled away.

"I love you" I smiled at him.

"I love you too" And all the boys of D tent walked up behind each of them wearing a spy badge then I looked down to Squid who had one to.

"Hi partner" he smiled.

"God I have one sexy partner" I laughed and ran to the boys for hugs ready for a new spy year.

- shot i know but it will have to do :)


End file.
